No Need To Argue (Reflecting Light Sequel)
by Janis 70
Summary: (AU) As parents, they will stop at nothing in order to save their children. Buffy and Angel go back to present-day Ireland but not everything is as it seems. An old demon comes back to terrorize the Vampire Slayer. Will Buffy be able to ever piece her broken family together again? Or will she fall to her knees in defeat and despair? (Reflecting Light Sequel)
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hiya, Guys!

" _Reflecting Light"_ sequel! _  
_

If you hadn't read " _Reflecting Light"_ before hand, you might be a little lost but I hope not too bad... I hope you dig the story!

I'll be posting a new chapter every few days! (I'll keep you guessing)

Peace and Love,

 _ **P.S. Leave a review! I value your opinion!**_

 _ **P.S.S. Fun Fact: For those wondering,**_ ** _"No Need To Argue"_** _ ** ** _is a song by the Cranberries 1994_****_

 _ **P.S.S.S. I swear I didn't forget about my unfinished stories...!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_This mist had become thinner as the bright sunlight glow softened over the horizon. The childish laughter in the far distance was no longer thought to be a mistake. The small figures grew closer with each step._

 _Buffy collapses to her knees as the laughing children came closer and closer towards her. They ran at a sprinting pace. Buffy held out her arms wide, ready to catch them and fall to the grassy ground filled with incredible joy._

 _A small smile tugs at her lips. Finally, her children returned home._

 **Galway, Ireland 2001**

 **O'Connor Cottage Museum**

Buffy's eyes flew open with a gasp as her heart raced in her chest. She eased her rapid breath's as she took in her surroundings. All of the memories of the previous day rushed back into her mind like a hurricane. She turned her eyes to the thin sheet wrapped around her naked body.

Wondering if it had all been just her imagination and she was still back with Liam and the children, Buffy turned her chin to the sleeping mass beside her. Angel slept soundly on his stomach, with his face buried in the feathered pillow. His hair was short and spiked in all sorts of directions.

 _It wasn't a dream_. Buffy determined _. Angel and I are in Ireland to find our kids and then we…_ Buffy's frown deepened recalling the events which led up to this exact moment.

She was standing at the window looking out to the town below the hill. Buffy remembered thinking, 'The lights are so bright' and then Angel entered the bedroom. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She remembered his cool lips against her neck and the feeling of just wanting to melt in his arms but the voice in her mind kept screaming at her to stop and she tried. She really tried, but as soon as his mouth connected with hers, it was game over. She needed him. She missed him so much. She needed to feel him.

Looking over towards the window, Buffy's eyes shifted down to the wooden floor to see the midnight blue wrap dress pooled on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy sat up on the bed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked down to the large button-down shirt that was clearly Angel's. She wrapped it around her naked body and stood from the bed, careful not to wake him.

As she buttoned down the shirt, Buffy stepped towards the window just as the sun was beginning to rise. Holding her hands around the heavy curtains, Buffy felt a jolt of sadness. The memories of her dream felt so real, she could've sworn it was the honest reality. The pure awe when she saw Angel standing in board daylight to the overwhelming happiness listening to her children's laughter. She wanted to cry with joy when she held them in her arms again.

Blinking herself from the memory of her dream, Buffy closed the curtains and walked out of the master bedroom leaving Angel alone.

* * *

Softly walking down the dark hallway, careful not to step on the creaks of the floor, Buffy found herself standing at the closed door of Katie's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy wrapped her hand around the doorknob and entered the room. She smiled to herself easily picturing her young daughter sitting in the centre of the bed, reading everything she could possibly get her hands on. Buffy stepped to the bed running her fingers over the last book her daughter had been reading the day she sent them to the McCale's.

Suddenly a feeling washed over her. It was a familiar feeling; one of dread and panic. Buffy's eyes snapped up from the book and she whirled around, immediately on edge.

The inner instincts of the Slayer swirled in the pit of her stomach and tingled at her fingertips. Pushing down her panic, Buffy's eyes scanned the room for a moment. She then went to Katie's wardrobe, opening the door. She eyed the undisturbed, centuries-old dresses. Buffy took one of the dress from its wooden hanger and tossed the fragile piece of clothing onto the bed. She pulled out the metal hook of the hanger and snapped the wooden hanger in half, creating a makeshift weapon.

Carefully, exiting Katie's bedroom, Buffy quietly stepped towards Connor's bedroom after noticing the door slightly ajar. Slowly, Buffy held her palm against the wooden door and pushed it open.

As the door opened, she saw Angel standing in the room, standing over Connor's bed. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of his long black slacks.

She stood in the doorway, watching him carefully.

"I've dreamt of finding them over and over for hundreds of years. I imagined our reunion every day." Angel whispered holding Connor's teddy bear. "What I'd say or do was always different. But…" he stood tall, still holding the stuffed animal in his hands, "… the one thing that has always stayed consistent was… that I wanted to relive your pain over and over again as you watched me choke the life out of them." Angel slowly faced Buffy petting the top of the teddy bear's head. He lifted his chin exposing his demonic features in the low light illuminated by the small lap on the nightstand.

Buffy gripped the piece of wood tighter in her hand.

"Hello, lover." The two-worded phrase never failed to send a terrified tingle straight down Buffy's spine. "My, my, you've been a busy little bitch lately; Ruining lives, abandoning your own flesh and blood." Angelus features shifted to his handsome disguise. "Buf, how could you? How could do this to me?—To us?—To _them_?" He mocked her with sadness.

Angelus stepped towards her.

Buffy took a small cautious step backwards gripping the piece of wood.

Angelus' brown eyes eyed the weapon her hand, "Haven't you hurt me enough? You took our children, you let me die, you broke my heart." His sad eyes darkened with malicious amusement, "Those innocent and beautiful little souls don't deserve a mother that is a sadistic and manipulative monster like _you_."

Making no time to bask in her despair, Angelus attacked the Vampire Slayer with a force. Buffy defended herself but was unable to block to the right hook connecting with the side of her jaw.

Regaining her senses, Buffy glared up the Evil demon and followed his attack with a series of punches and kicks which sent him back into their sons' bedroom. Angelus flipped over the bed, landing on the ground with a thud. Buffy drew back to the piece of wood in her hand, aiming it at Angelus as he stood.

"You can't do it, lover. You've already sent me to hell once and then killed me again. Some might say, this is all your fault." Angelus grinned biting his bottom lip watching her pain swirl in the depths of her green eyes. "You can't take any more guilt."

"I've killed you twice," Buffy bravely spoke up with a sharp tongue, "why not a third time." She said with a shrug and whirled the piece of wood across the bedroom staking Angelus inches from his dead heart.

With surprise, Angelus looked down at the piece of wood impaled into his chest. The anger inside of him built and built before he growled lividly. " _Fucking bitch!_ " Angelus pulled the piece of wood from his chest and Buffy made a run for it needing to get out of the cottage and into the daylight.

Angelus chucked the wood ignoring the blood spilling from his chest and went after his wife.

He was hot on her heels as he spirited down the hallway and down the stairs but stopped suddenly at the edge of the sunlight.

Buffy faced him standing at arm's length, bathed in the morning sun.

" _Don't you leave!_ " Angelus commanded.

With a cocked brow, Buffy stepped down the final steps and grabbed the keys on a hook beside the door where winter cloaks and a tricorn hat once hung. Buffy opened the front door still protected by the sunlight. She glared angrily at Angelus and said, "While you're stuck upstairs, can you fix the bedroom door, it's creaking again." Buffy walked out of the cottage slamming the door behind her.

Angelus' demonic roars rattled the walls of the cottage.

Buffy kept her strength and opened the door of the rental car parked outside the cottage. She put the key in the ignition and sat back in the driver's seat for a moment letting everything soak over her. Tears slipped down her cheeks. _Angelus is back… he's back… What did we do? Oh god, he's back…_ Buffy caught her shaky, tearful breath then looked over the steering wheel at the cottage. Her hand rested on her heart and felt a piece of paper tucked into the breast pocket on the oversized shirt she wore. Taking out the piece of paper, Buffy read the elegant scribble that was distinctly Angel's handwriting:

Maura Callaghan

45 Main Street

Building 3

Apartment 12

 _I have to find the kids before Angelus does._

Turning the key in the ignition, Buffy put the car into gear and reversed out of the dirt and pebble driveway. She sped off towards the main section of town with stone eyes of determination.

* * *

 _ **Leave a Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Town**

 **45 Main Street**

 **Outside Building 3**

Parked against the kerb outside a long line of stores, Buffy ignored the people walking past on the sidewalk getting an early start of their day. Buffy turned the car off and stepped out keeping her eyes firmly on the window on the third floor. She watched the curtain shimmy indicating that there was someone inside.

Buffy paid no mind to the odd stares she got for her lack of attire. All that she was wearing was Angel's shirt and nothing else—not even shoes. Buffy stepped towards the door and wrapped her hand around the doorknob then gave it a turn. It was locked. Glancing back over her shoulder for a moment, Buffy turned the doorknob with a bit of supernatural force and entered the building.

The hallway was narrow and lit by a single ceiling light. Buffy did not waste another moment as she rushed up the steep stairs towards her destination.

Looking to her right then left, Buffy followed the numbers until she stood in front of the black apartment door that said, _#12_.

Raising her fist to knock, the door suddenly opened.

Unable to mask her expression of surprise, Buffy stared at the familiar looking woman with wildly unkempt hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy pale freckled skin.

"You," Buffy said with shock.

"Mistress O'Connor, it's been a long time." Eileen softly smiles holding the knitted shawl around her shoulders tightly.

"No," Buffy began to shake her head. "The paper said, Maura Callaghan." She took out the folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Eileen smiled, "I have many aliases. I'll save ye the trouble, dearie. It's me." Eileen grinned but quickly noticed Buffy was not amused, "Come in and we'll sort this out." Eileen held the door open wider for Buffy to enter.

Taking the leap in good faith, Buffy entered the apartment and eyed the small space which looked like a forest. From top to bottom, the apartment was covered with natural herbs, plants, and spell books.

Letting this new piece of information sink in for a moment, Buffy shook her head and looked at Eileen remembering their brief encounter in the distant past. Eileen was the whore at the Tavern that helped Buffy realise she was pregnant with Katie. "All this time, you were a witch?"

Eileen softly smiled, "I've been around a long time. Longer than most. I've seen a lot of leaves change colours then fall and regrow."

"Why were you there back then? Why were you a… whore? It doesn't make sense."

With a smile, Eileen said, "I'm everywhere, dearie. I'm the wind, the sunshine, the rain, the stars, the air—"

"—I get it," Buffy said with impatience. "You're the weather."

Eileen snickered, "Ye always were one with the sharp tongue."

"Did you know who— _what_ I was… way back when… did you know?"

Eileen nodded heading into the small kitchen as the kettle pot of boiling water whistled. "Are ye askin' if I knew that ye're the Vampire Slayer? And that ye selflessly sacrificed yereself to save all the souls roamin' the earth." She glanced over at Buffy and smiled. "Of I course I knew. I also knew that ye couldn't save dear Liam. I also knew that his soul is no longer with 'im. Most importantly, I know why ye're here now. For _them_ —the children," Eileen crossed the small distance between herself and Buffy handing her a hot tea. "Sit and have a cup of tea."

Shaking her head, Buffy place the tea aside and glared at the woman. "I don't have time for tea and a chit-chat. When the sun goes down, Angelus _will_ walk out of the cottage and he _will_ try to find our children. I have to find them before him otherwise…" Buffy paused, "… otherwise, it _will_ be my fault if they die because I wasted time having tea with Mother Earth instead of saving them! Now, tell me where the _hell_ my kids are." Buffy demanded.

Eileen took a deep breath and placed the teacup down on a wooden surface. She turned away from the infuriated Slayer and disappeared into another room. A minute later, Eileen returned holding a folded pile of clothes and a pair of shoes then placed them in front of Buffy. "Before I help ye, ye can't see the children wearing a man's shirt… They'll get the wrong impression. Go," she held out the folded clothes, "get dressed Mistress O'Connor, I'll help ye."

Buffy stared at the redheaded woman for a long minute then took the clothes as she released a frustrated breath. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

Eileen pointed to the bathroom in the corner of the room.

* * *

Turning the water of the faucet off, Buffy washed her face and raised her eyes to the mirror. She felt older, way older than what she actually is. She felt tired—very, very tired.

Running her fingers through her long hair, Buffy pushed the long strands behind her ears. She wiped the smudged eyeliner from the night before from under her eyes and gave herself a final once over. _Shit._ She masked her exhaustion and panic with an expression of determination.

She gripped Angel's discarded shirt in her hand and held it under her nose, breathing in his spicy scent which always seemed to follow him. Clenching her jaw, forcing herself not to break down, Buffy folded the shirt up and placed over the top of the toilet and decided she could only handle one disaster at a time.

Buffy opened the bathroom door and stepped back out into the main area of the apartment where Eileen waited patiently.

"Now, before we begin, I must warn ye, the place ye seek is easy to get lost in. Ye have'ta keep focus otherwise, even I can't bring ye back."

Buffy eyed the redheaded woman and nodded, "Okay."

Eileen turned away from the Vampire Slayer to pick up a ceramic mortar and pestle. She drizzled various herbs from a single glass jar which changed before Buffy's eyes. Lifting her eyes from the herb jar, Buffy watched the centuries-old witch carefully. All of her instincts were telling her to run, to fight, and to not trust this woman but Buffy needed her. She was the only way.

"Et audi me quod Potestates. (Hear me the Powers That Be.)" Eileen began to say. "Ego sum terra, aqua, aer. Domine deduc me in animabus damnatorum cura tui. Tolle eam et vocatio audi me manum tuam. (I am the Earth, Water, and Air. Guide me to the lost souls in ye're care. Hear my call and take her hand.)"

Buffy waited for something to happen but nothing did. She tossed her eyes over her shoulders but she was still alone with Eileen. _This is stupid. It's not going to wor—_ Her thought was cut short when a bright portal light appeared to her left. Buffy squinted at the portal with confusion.

"Are ye ready, dearie?" Eileen asked breaking Buffy from her unyielding stare.

Silently nodding, Buffy stood from the chair and stepped towards the portal not noticing Eileen standing behind her.

Releasing a breath, Buffy took the first step into the glowing white portal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Realm**

"What is this place?" Buffy looked through large windows on either side of her. The windows continued down a long corridor with no end in sight.

Eileen stood at a window looking in when a small Chinese girl from the 7th Century turned towards the window and smiled. Eileen returned the girls smile, "This is a certain kind of Realm. There are thousands of Realms in existence but this the Realm that is tucked between the Universe and what ye call, the Kingdom." Eileen gave the girl a wave before continuing on with Buffy.

Buffy peaked into from window to window. Each window was set at a new location and time on earth with a different set of children ranging in age from infancy to late-teen years. "So what? This place is like a Heavenly daycare?"

"Somethin' like that. Go on." Eileen gestured for Buffy to continue down the corridor. "Besides the plane of the Powers That Be, this Realm is the most protected. It's protected by good and very powerful magic. Most—if not _all_ of these children are in similar situations as ye're own kin, except, they don't have a Champion of Good as their mother, who has the necessary means to come get them." Eileen stood beside Buffy watching her watch the children in a window running around their loving parents. "This is their memory of their parents... of their lives. All this is a memory of the perfect moment. They relive this moment over and over again. It never fades, it never differs, it just… is."

Buffy's heart ached for the children that will forever be lost in this Realm with no chance of ever returning home to their families.

"Do ye want to see ye're children, Mistress O'Connor?"

Nodding her head, Buffy followed Eileen further down the corridor trying not to look through the windows to peer into any more perfect moments.

Eileen stopped suddenly much to Buffy's surprise. She followed Eileen and turned to a window. Inside the window, Buffy recognised its location immediately. It was at the top of the hill, not too far away from the cottage. The sky was a bright blue, filled with fluffy white clouds.

"Step in," Eileen gently told Buffy.

Calming her nerves, Buffy stepped inside the window entering her children's perfect memory. Forcing herself not to break down with emotion, Buffy continued further into the memory but then abruptly stopped when she recognized Liam standing up straight with a yellow kite in his hand that he and the children had made an hour beforehand. Buffy easily remembered making coffee as Liam and the children created their beloved kite at the kitchen table.

Buffy watched him near another version of herself at the top of the hill.

"Alright, I got the string of bows like ye asked for." Memory Liam said stepping up beside Memory Buffy.

"It's called, the tail and if you listened to me the first time this _thing_ could've been in the air by now." Memory Buffy smugly took the kite from Liam and walked over to the children waiting patiently.

Memory Liam rolled his eyes and mumbled something in Gaelic to himself before joining his family.

Buffy inched closer to the family keeping herself at a distance unsure what would happen if they saw her.

"Okay!" Memory Liam clapped his hands together and placed the kite-wheel in Connor's tiny hands. "Everyone gather 'round," Memory Liam stood tall as if he were the Ringleader at a Circus. "Ladies and gentlemen, usin' only the wind and his own O'Connor bred strength, young Liam O'Connor Jr, shall test the very limits of the atmosphere and the Irish weather usin' this tethered craft, created by my little girl to defy the laws of gravity!"

In the background, Memory Buffy and Katie giggled taking in amusement in Liam's silliness.

"Are ye ready, lad?" Memory Liam asked.

"Aye, sir," The four-year-old said with determination.

Memory Liam smirked, "I believe in ye, boy. _Run_!" He smacked Connor on the behind giving him a yelping start down the hill.

Memory Buffy and Katie stood at the edge of the hill watching Connor's little legs run as fast as they could.

" _Run! Run, Connie! Run!_ " Memory Buffy and Katie shouted.

" _Keep it goin', lad! Run!_ " Memory Liam yelled down the hill with a chuckle.

Memory Liam's smile grew and tossed up the kite into the air.

Connor kept running at a sprinting pace. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the kite flying in the air.

At the top of the hill, Memory Buffy and Katie bounced up and down with laughter and applause.

"Yes! You did it, Connor! You did it!" Buffy watched herself shout down the hill with happiness.

After a few minutes, Connor ran back up the steep hill with the kite still flying above wanting to run back down the hill. "I want to do it! I want a turn Da!" Katie announced standing beside Connor wanting a turn with the kite.

"We'll all have a turn." Memory Liam said keeping the peace. He took the kite back from Connor and began spin the string around the wheel to draw it back down to the surface.

Patiently, Katie and Connor waited when something in the distance turned Connor's eyes. His little handsome face twisted with curiosity and a bit of confusion. Silently, Connor stepped away from his sister, and parents heading towards Buffy standing off to the side.

Buffy felt her heart beating uncontrollably as Connor came near.

Soon, Buffy found herself standing face to face with her young son. All of Buffy's biggest fears of this exact moment suddenly came rushing back to her. _Should I run? Will they recognise me? Will they believe me? Will they love me? Will they hate me for what I've done?_

Connor did not say a word only examined Buffy with curious eyes. He tilted his eyes to the side for a moment. He took a small step forward and reached out his small finger and poked Buffy's forearm. He brows pinched together as if he were trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle. Connor looked up at Buffy again and asked, "Are ye real?"

His tiny voice was the sweetest thing Buffy has ever heard. She blinked her tears away but failed to keep her eyes unmoistened. Nodding her head, Buffy finally found her voice, "Yeah, I'm real."

"Where'd ye go?" Connor asked.

Buffy knelt down to his eye level and said, "I was in a galaxy far, far away." She reached out and pushed the shaggy brown hair over his forehead out of his eyes.

It was a gesture that was instantly familiar.

"Mama?" Connor's brown eyes welled with tears. Not waiting for a response, Connor wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her shoulder. "Ye're real! Ye're really real!" The four-year-old cried holding her tightly.

"I'm real. I'm so sorry. I'm here." Buffy let her tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Connie?" Katie's voice broke the tender moment between the reunited mother and son. "Connie, what're ye doin'? Don't ye want to the fly the kite—" her words died on her lips recognising her mother. She tried to find her words but was unable to.

"Kate," Buffy whispered her daughter's name in the familiar way she has always done. Recognizing her daughter's defensive resistance, Buffy noticed the chain around her small neck. She reached out and revealed the butterfly pendant. "You kept this very safe for me."

A string of tears fell from Katie's hazel eyes, "Mama?"

"I'm so sorry I left you for so long," Buffy softly told the young seven-year-old.

Katie went to Buffy's other side and hugged her mother tightly. She buried her face into Buffy's neck never wanting to let her go. Buffy pressed her mouth to the top of Katie's sandy blonde hair and combed her fingers through Connor's shaggy hair.

Buffy opened her eyes focusing on the couple standing the distance watching the reunion. Memory Liam wrapped his arm around Memory Buffy's shoulders then turned away back towards the cottage where they vanished into the air like ghosts.

"Mistress O'Connor," Eileen's voice resurfaced from gateway entrance, "remember what I've told ye. It's easy to get lost in here. It's best we be leavin'."

Buffy drew her head back to eye her children. "We have to go."

"Home?" Katie asked. "Is Da waitin' for us?"

Unsure how to exactly explain their father's current situation and the fact they are running from his soulless demon was not one that could be hashed out at this particular moment. "It's a little different now. But where we're going is a home. I promise it will be okay. Trust me."

Katie nodded her head in acceptance and took her mother's hand as Buffy stood tall. Connor to her other hand with a toothy grin. Together they walked towards the gateway where Eileen waited patiently for them.

Eileen watched the kids with a growing smile, "Ye're very lucky to have a mother like ye're's. She's travelled through many dimensions for ye. Come, come!" Eileen led the way out of this Realm.

Connor frown and looked over at Katie walking on the opposite side of him holding Buffy's hand. "Psst! Katie," he loudly whispered.

Katie rolled her eyes and eyed her younger brother, "What do ye want?"

"What's a dimension?" Connor asked.

"How should I know?" Katie frowned and laid her head on Buffy's arm.

"'Cause ye're older than me. Ye're supposed to know things."

Katie scoffed and looked over at Connor with annoyance, "I don't know any more than ye do, so why don't ye just zip it."

"Kids, enough." Buffy broke the sibling bickering quickly but was unable to hide her forming smile as she did so.

The mother and children continued down the corridor heading towards the bright glowing portal leading back to the modern aged world.

 **Present-Day 2001**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Buffy and the children with Eileen stepped back into their Realm.

Buffy frowned immediately recognising their surroundings, "How are we here?"

"I thought it'd be best if I just brought ye here. Ye know…" Eileen tried not to reveal too much in front of the children. "I'd thought ye'd want a head start on Angelus," she whispered to the Slayer, "and be somewhere where ye're power lies."

"No, that was a good thought. Thank you." Buffy told the woman. She wrapped her arms around the children's shoulders and held them close to her. "I mean it, _thank you_ ," Buffy said with genuine sincerity.

Eileen smiled with acceptance and said, "It's always nice to help good people with pure hearts. And ye, Mistress O'Connor have the purest heart. Keep 'em close." With that said, Eileen turned away and began to walk towards the woods until she disappeared.

Buffy released a heavy breath and looked down the kids staring at their surroundings with awe.

"What is this place, Mama?" Katie asked.

Unsure how to exactly respond, "Uh, California."

Connor's eyes went wide, "America? We're in America!" He asked brightly. After hearing stories upon stories of this far away place of the Golden State, Connor dreamed to travel to the Colonies when he was a man and explore his mother's native land.

Buffy smiled down at the boy and kissed the top of his head, "Yes, America. Come inside, you guys must be hungry."

"Will ye make boxty! I want boxty!" Connor whined.

"How about I make funny shaped boxty?" Buffy ran her fingers through Connor's hair then looked at Katie, "And I'll try to explain everything, okay?"

"Okay," Katie agreed and followed her mother and brother up the pathway to the home when Katie noticed metal box-like things in the driveway. "Cars?"

Buffy followed Katie's eyes to the cars parked in the driveway and smiled, "Cars." She confirmed.

"They're real?" Katie said following Connor into the house.

"Oh boy this is gonna be a long conversation," Buffy muttered to herself and entered the house.


	5. Chapter 4

Stepping into the suburban house, Buffy closed the door behind her and watched the children enter further into the home.

She stood between the french doors of the living room and watched as the children explored. Katie picked up a photograph of a woman with mid-length curly hair, a warm smile, and kind green eyes. "What's this?"

Buffy pushed herself from the doorframe and crouched down behind Katie to see what she was looking at. "This is a photograph. Do you remember all of the drawings your Da used to do and then we'd frame them and place them all around the living room?" Katie nodded. "It's the same thing, except instead of drawing a portrait, there is a piece of technology that can take a real-life image. It's a lot faster than drawing."

"Who is this?"

"This," Buffy looked at the photograph of Joyce and smiled, "is my mother and your grandmother. Her name is Joyce."

Katie looked down at the photograph once more and ran her finger over Joyce's eyes and nose. "Ye look like her."

Buffy brushed Katie's long sandy blonde hair off of her shoulder and said, "You look a lot like her too."

"Where'd she go?"

"She's with the Powers That Be."

Silently, Katie put the photograph back down on the end table and continued to look around the living room finding this time very strange.

Connor stood at a black box staring at his reflection on the black screen. Biting his bottom lip he reached out and pressed a large button when an image popped on in the box. He jumped back startled by the newfangled technology. "What is that?" Connor cried out pointing at the box.

Buffy tried to suppress her smile and lowered the volume of the television with the remote. "That is a television and I need someone much smarter than me to explain that one to you." Buffy flicked the television off. "Who's hungry?"

Connor raised his hand and followed Buffy through the back hallway into the kitchen as Katie stayed in the living room examining the other photographs on display. She tilted her head slightly to the side eyeing a photograph of her mother and two others she did not recognise. Her mother looked strange wearing clothing from this world but her smile was still the same. Whoever this dark-haired man and redheaded woman were, they seemed happy.

Taking a deep breath, Katie roamed her way towards the direction her mother and brother wandered off to. Katie tossed her eyes around the room when they fell on a wooden chest with swords and axe's sticking out of it. She walked over to it and reached inside picking up a silver cross necklace. She eyed its shine in the sunlight when the front door opened and closed.

Katie whirled around feeling like she had been caught red-handed.

"Should we be worried that we haven't heard from Buffy in two days?" A woman with red hair asked. Katie recognized her and the dark haired man also standing in the foyer from the photograph with her mother.

"I don't think we should panic, she is with Angel after all." The dark haired man said.

"I wish she didn't just… leave like how she did." The redhead said.

The man smirked, "At least she left a note this time."

"I can do a locator spell to make sure she's still on track or—" the redhead's words died on her lips as she entered the living room staring at Katie.

Katie nervously swallowed unsure what she should do. A blanket of fear immersed her. Her breath hastened as her heart raced.

"Who are you?" The man asked cautiously.

Without a single response, Katie took off into the back hallway to the kitchen where her mother was.

Inside the kitchen, Buffy stood at the stove pouring the pancake batter into the frying pan as Connor stood behind her with a small glass of orange juice between his little hands.

Buffy noticed Katie as soon as she entered the kitchen. She was pale with fright. Buffy placed the pancake batter bowl down just as Katie leapt into the air to grab a hold of her. Buffy held her daughter and turned the stove dial to low.

"Kate, what's the matter? What happened?" Buffy asked gently combing her fingers through Katie's long hair.

"Buffy?" The strange twosome that entered the house followed the little girl and stopped short at the entrance of the kitchen.

Buffy looked up at the sound of her name and noticed, Xander and Willow in the entryway. "Hey, guys." Buffy gave her friends a weary smile then turned her attention back to Katie. "Oh, baby, it okay. They won't hurt you. That's your Uncle Xander and your Aunt Willow, remember the stories?"

Katie nodded her head and wiped the fallen tears from under her eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Buffy softly asked.

Nodding her head, Katie shimmed herself out from Buffy's grasp and faced the strange people. She didn't know what to say, any more than what Xander and Willow knew what was going on.

"Uh," Buffy wasn't sure how to address Xander and Willow. They stared at her with the children with huge confused eyes. "This is Katie and this is Connor… They're my kids." Buffy tussled Connor's hair.

"Your…?" Willow blinked with surprise. "These are your… k—kids? You really are a mother." Willow smiled at her best friend and eyed the children again.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded.

Xander ran a hand through his hair trying to let his mind catch up on the recent events. "Whoa, this is a lot to take in."

Without argument, Buffy nodded, "I know."

"I mean, you… and they… Where's Angel?" Xander asked.

Buffy tried to ignore the sadden eyes of her children unsure of the answer themselves. "Where is everyone?"

"Magic Box."

Turning off the dial of the stove Buffy picked up the frying pan and placed on a cool burner. "Okay, good. We need to have a Scoobie meeting stat." She turned her attention back to the kids. "The boxty will have to wait until later. We have to go meet some people. It's very important."

The children agreed and took Buffy's hands feeling the need to keep close contact with her. Buffy gave a half smile and gave their hands a gentle squeeze. She looked at her friends and said, "Lead the way."

* * *

Stepping outside, facing the car, Buffy frowned biting her bottom lip. "I, uh, I don't think this is a good idea."

"The Magic Box is like a mile walk," Xander said twirling the keys in hand.

"I think we'd better walk," Buffy suggested and started to turn the kids away from the car and headed toward the Magic Box. Buffy recognized the pout beginning to form across Connor's mouth, "There will be plenty of other times that we'll drive. But for now, I want us to take a walk."

Xander opened his mouth to protest when Willow placed her hand on his arm hushing his words. "I think what Buffy means is… those kids have never seen a car before let alone been in one. Let's just follow her on this one." She quietly suggested.

With a shrug, Xander followed the rest of the group taking the short walk towards the main section of town.

* * *

Willow, Xander, and even Buffy themselves found wrapped in the children's excitement. Connor pointed and announced everything they passed that was strange and unusual from their own time.

Katie on the other hand, much like her father, she stayed quiet and took in her surroundings with a curious stride. Every so often she tugged on Buffy and asked her a question, in which Buffy replied with a doting smile.

Xander and Willow watched the children with amazement. They really were from the 18th Century. The clothing alone gave it away but in this day and age, most people would've thought that the children were merely playing a game of dress-up.

Willow couldn't contain her giggles and coos whenever the kids spoke with their little Irish accents. It was adorable and yet so strange to watch their best friend talk and connect with these children as if it took zero effort. Buffy really was a mother of two.

* * *

 _ **Leave a Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Magic Box**

Giles stood behind the counter scanning an open book and compared them to past receipts. "Uh, Anya," he called out to the bouncy blonde haired woman placing a series of books on the shelves. "Where is the receipt for… this Mother Fertility Moon statue?"

"Is it not there?" Anya asked.

"Why else would I be asking you such a thing if I had the receipt in front of me?" Giles snidely replied.

Anya rolled her eyes and crossed the shop to the Giles. Meanwhile, Tara sat with Dawn looking over her shoulder trying to understand her math homework.

"Err… this makes me wish I paid more attention to fractions." Tara frowned trying to decipher the problems on the sheet.

Dawn held her chin in her hand, "This is stupid because _clearly,_ I'll never use this in real life."

The front door of the Magic Box opened. Xander and Willow were the first to enter.

"Oh, good of you to come back," Giles said looking up at the pair then back down at the paper's Anya was trying to show him. "Did you get a hold of Buffy?" Giles asked distracted by the numbers in front of him.

"Giles,"

The Watcher's head shot up to see Buffy standing at the top of the stairs much to his surprise.

"Buffy, uh, when did you get back?"

"Not long ago," Buffy said still holding her children's hands that were hiding behind her. "We have something to discuss." She looked at Willow, "Get a hold of Wesley in LA and tell them to come here as soon as possible. We're going to need all of the manpower that we can get."

"Sure," Willow complied and went to the phone on the wall to make the call.

Giles' frown deepened, "Buffy, what's going on?" He removed his glasses when he noticed two little faces poking their heads around Buffy to see their new surroundings. "Oh, uh, hello," Giles cleared his throat and looked at Buffy with confusion.

Dawn stood from the chair staring wide-eyed at the children. "Are these your…?" She pointed at the children then looked at Buffy.

With a softening smile, Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Uh," Dawn slowly approached the kids trying to show that she meant no harm. "I'm Dawn. I guess I'm your Aunt Dawn. What are your names?" She asked.

Connor looked up at Buffy for approval then stepped forward unsure why everyone was looking at him strangely. "I'm Connor."

"Awe, he has a little Irish accent. He's like a little leprechaun." Dawn cooed.

Buffy's frown deepened, "Don't compare my child to a leprechaun."

Rolling her eyes with a snicker, Dawn held out her hand to the four-year-old. "Nice to meet you, Connor."

Ever the sceptic, Katie kept close to Buffy and whispered, "Who are these people, Mama?"

Buffy looked down at and ran her fingers through Katie's hair. "Well, you already know Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander. You just met, your Aunt Dawn. So," Buffy pointed at Tara first then Anya, "that is your Aunt Tara and Aunt Anya."

"And the man?" Katie tossed her eyes to Giles.

"Sweetie, that's your grandfather Giles," Buffy met Giles' gaze and gave him a small smile.

"Whoa, Buffy, you weren't kidding about the whole 18th Century thing," Dawn said smiling down Connor finding his small white shirt, tan vest and dark breeches with a pair of black buckle shoes adorable.

Buffy glanced over at the watch hanging on the wall timing out hours until sunset. "Yeah, I should probably run to the store or something…"

Willow hung up the phone, "Wesley, Cordy, and Fred are on their way."

Katie grabbed Buffy's hand again getting her attention, "Where's Da?"

All previous thoughts she had withered away as soon as her daughter reminded her of the task at hand. Buffy looked at the group and said, "Angelus is back." The room gasped with fear.

"Buffy, how did this happen—" Giles quickly pieced it together. "Perfect happiness. You did this?" He removed his glasses and shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Where is Angelus now?"

With guilt, Buffy failed to defend herself knowing that Angelus was once again, her fault. "I left him in Ireland. I contacted the Herbalist—who I'm pretty sure is Mother Nature and she brought me to the Realm where Katie and Connor were…"

"Mrs McCale brought us there, Mama," Katie said.

Buffy looked down with an understanding nod. "I know she did. I told her to keep you safe and she did just that." She touched her daughter's cheek for a moment then continued, "Instead of walking out of the portal back _there_ , we came here. Angel's going to figure out pretty quickly that I'm no longer in Galway and he's probably going to connect that too, its because I have our children." Buffy guided Katie to stand with Connor and Dawn as she took over the room. "Giles, Xand, Anya, I need you guys to start trying to locate his soul. We need to find it quickly, we don't have long." She turned her gaze to the Wiccan's. "Wills, Tara, I need you to do the uninvited spell at the house. Can we do anything for the Magic Box?"

Shaking his head, Giles said, "I'm afraid all we can do is boobytrap and bless the shop but we cannot disinvite Angel. This is a public place."

"Fine. Do that. Bless the crap out of this place." Buffy told Willow and Tara. "I won't let him get within 100 yards of my kids."

"Sure, anything Buffy," Willow said sympathetically. "We should reformat the spell and bind Angel's soul."

"Good idea," Tara said with agreement.

"What will you do, Buffy?" Giles asked unsure of whether he should be severely disappointed in his charge or utterly sympathetic. He decided to go with the latter, he'd save his lecture when they are away from the children.

Buffy turned her eyes to Katie and Connor, "I'm going to try and explain all of this them."

 **Training Room**

The children sat on the small couch against a brick wall, while Buffy sat in a chair in front of them. She watched as Connor's eyes wandered around the training room, bewildered by all of the weapons neatly placed on the wall. Katie, on the other hand, watched her mother carefully, sensing something was dreadfully wrong.

"What's happening, Mama?" Katie was the first to break the silence.

Buffy looked at the bright child and swallowed, "I don't know if you noticed but its pretty different around here."

"Yes! Cars are real and I saw an aeroplane in the sky! It was just as ye said!" Connor grinned with boyish excitement.

"How long ago was our time, Mama?" Katie asked unsure if she'd understand her mother's response. She had a distinct feeling it was going to be hard to understand.

"A very long time ago… Two hundred years ago."

Connor's brown eyes grew wide and beady, "Can I count that high?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the young child, "With some practice, you can."

"Where's Da?" Katie asked once more.

"Your father is… he's back home—in Ireland."

Katie's frown deepened, "Why'd ye leave 'im there? Did ye have another fight?"

"Something like that." Buffy let a small smile tug at her lips but it didn't last. "Your father is a… _very_ complicated man. He's… not quite himself lately. He's not... Good." She watched their small faces twist with confusion. "Something happened to him and it… changed him—for the worst. I brought you two back here—to America because its safer."

"But ye said, ye and Da would always protect us," Katie said trying to understand her mother.

Buffy nodded and reached out for Katie's hands resting on her lap. "I know I said that. And that's what I'm doing. I'm protecting you and your brother. Just like I've always done. Your Da's not Good right now but he will be. For now, I need you to listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I say. If you see your father, don't go to him. Run. Run as fast as you can. He's not the man you know. He's… _very_ dangerous." She hated the tears glistening in Connor's eyes, she knew she was beginning to scare them. "He'll hurt you and he'll hurt me… and I can't lose you two again. You mean too much to me. I love you so much."

Katie looked down at their conjoined hands then asked, "Is that what ye meant by findin' his soul?" Katie raised her green eyes to Buffy. "Did Da lose his soul?"

Unable to respond verbally, Buffy nodded her head. Her little girl was too smart for her own good. _God, she so much like him._

"I'm scared, Mama," Connor whispered with tears stinging his brown eyes.

"I know," Buffy said holding out her arm to him. Connor slid off of the couch and went straight into Buffy's arms, burying his face into her breast. Katie also slid off of the couch and stepped into Buffy's embrace on her opposite side.

Holding her children tightly, Buffy felt her own tears escape from her eyes. "I will always protect you. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep my little pumpkin belly and sardine safe. _Always."_


	7. Chapter 6

Opening the door of the training room open, Katie and Connor were the first to exit. They waited for their mother to follow along feeling the desperate need not to stray too far from her.

"Buffy, what happened?"

Buffy looked up from the children to see Cordelia rushing down the stairs holding a shopping bag in her hand. Behind her stood Wesley and Fred.

"Cordy," Buffy said unable to bite back her surprise. Angel's gang back in LA had arrived sooner than she expected. Her green eyes went back to the others standing awkwardly behind the former Head Cheerleader. Deciding it was better to just cut to the chase, Buffy said, "Angel's soul is gone."

The group's faces twisted in shock.

"It happened in Ireland," Buffy revealed.

"I knew it!" Cordy announced pointing her finger at Buffy. "I knew leaving you two alone to go to a place with really green grass and nostalgia would end up like this!"

Forcing herself not to blow up with anger, Buffy kept her calm for her children's sake. The last thing she needed were her children to be terrified of her as well as their father. "We can discuss how irresponsible I am at another time. For now, I need to take care of my children. I need to get them back to the house before sunset and… make them dinner…" Buffy looked at Dawn. "Do we have anything in the house?"

Dawn shrugged.

"Willow and Tara left to Angel-proof the house not too long ago," Xander told her. He was furious with the situation Buffy had put them all back in but he vowed to be supportive of her. From his view, she looked like she was carrying enough guilt for the entire world.

"Okay," Buffy nodded and looked over Cordelia's shoulder to Wesley. "We're trying to locate Angel's soul. I don't know how we're going to do that—"

"—I may know where to start," Wesley said stepping down the stairs heading towards the books stacked on the roundtable.

Giles stepped around to Wesley to peer over his shoulder. "Delothrian's Arrow?"

"It's worth a shot, don't you think?" Wesley asked.

"That would mean, Angel's soul is held up somewhere or by something," Giles suggested.

Wesley frowned, "We can harness Delothrain's ebb and focus it into the spirit world where his soul could be sitting in a glass jar."

"That would require quite a bit of magic."

"Willow and Tara can do it," Xander said breaking up the conversation between the former Watchers.

Wesley and Giles looked at the dark-haired man with a bit of surprise, "I dare say, that's a good idea." Wesley said.

With a heavy eye roll, Giles closed the book and sighed, "Never say that again or his head will grow another size."

"So," Cordelia looked at Buffy with a judgmental gaze. She hated that the vampire and Slayer had always seemed to have an unyielding love for one another. They could never resist each other, despite the pain and heartache that followed them there was always a need. Once again, that 'need' was met and the world will suffer for it.

It was then Cordelia's dark eyes fell on the two children standing on either side of Buffy hiding partly behind her. She could immediately see Angel in these young faces and instantly fell in love. "Hello there," the dark haired woman said with a small smile tugging at her lips. She crouched down to their eye level and gestured to herself. "I'm Cordelia. What are your names?"

"Guys, introduce yourselves to your Aunt Cordy." Buffy held her hands on their shoulders.

Cordelia looked up at Buffy surprised to hear her be referred to as 'Aunt'.

"I'm Katie and that's my little brother, Connor," Katie told the strange woman softly.

Despite their frequent disagreements, Buffy would not undermind Cordelia and Angel's friendship. The brunette was an important fixture in her husband's life, Buffy wasn't blind to that.

With a small smile, Cordelia placed a shopping bag in front of them. "Well, _I_ was told that you two were here… So, on the way here, I stopped and picked up some cool—and totally in-season clothes."

"Cordy, you didn't have to do that," Buffy said.

"As their Aunt, I get the privilege of doing this very thing." She told the Vampire Slayer then turned her attention back to the kids. "You wanna see what's inside?"

Katie and Connor stepped forward from Buffy to peer into the shopping bag.

Cordelia pulled out a little pink long-sleeve shirt with two black stripes around the elbows, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of navy blue low top _Converse._ She placed the items into Katie's hands and looked at Connor.

Happily, Connor held out his arms to collect the present his newly found Aunt Cordy had purchased just for him. She took out a maroon and white baseball shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black low top _Converse._

"What do you say?" Buffy reminded the children standing behind them.

"Thank ye." The O'Connor children said simultaneously then looked at Buffy.

Buffy held out her arm towards the back training room, "C'mon, I'll help you change."

"Mama, what is this?" Katie held up the small pair of jeans between her fingers.

"Those are called, jeans."

"Are they like breeches?" Katie asked.

With a short nod, Buffy replied, "Yeah, uh, kinda. They're just longer and denim."

"But breeches are for the boys. I'm not a boy." Katie for the first time noticed her mother wearing a long flowing pair of black slacks. "Ye're not a boy either and ye're wearin'… jeans?"

"Slacks—or pants. Honey, in this time it's okay to wear pants and dress a little like a boy. But they make boyish clothes for young girls, so you'll be okay."

Katie for a moment then held up the _Converse_ shoes in one hand, "What kind of shoes are these? Why don't they have a buckle?"

"They're called sneakers and you tie them with these laces." Buffy patiently explained.

"This place is very strange," Katie said with a pout.

With a loving smile, Buffy brushed her daughter's hair off of her shoulder and said, "You're telling me. C'mon, I'll help you two."

"I have another question," Katie announced as she, Buffy, and Connor headed into the back training room.

"Tell me, my love." Buffy exhaled as she opened the door for them to walk under her arm into the training room.

Connor dropped the pile of clothes in the centre of the training room floor and unbuttoned his vest and then began to amusingly struggle out of his little white smock shirt.

"What was that odd thing on the wall that Aunt Willow held up to her ear and talked in? And who were those other strange people? Did they come in a car to get here? Does Da know you talk to Englishmen?" Katie stopped and looked around the training room walls for a moment then asked. "Why are there swords on the wall? Ye told Connie to leave his wooden sword outside. Ye said ye didn't want him destroyin' anythin' else in the cottage. And why is California called, California? How big is America? Can we see the sea like we can back home? What is the biggest fish in the sea? Does everyone come here in a car? Are there horses? Can I have a horse? Da said I can have a horse… can I?"

"We'll see."

Katie knew what that meant. Her mother was infamous for using 'we'll see', it usually meant, 'no'.

"Can I have a car?" Katie asked with hopefulness. "Why is it okay to wear pants? Do I _have to_ wear pants? What does, 'binding soul' mean? Does it hurt? Da said that the English are the scum of the earth 'cause of what happened at the Battle of Aughrim. Did Da fight in the Battle of Aughrim? I bet he won the fight. Da's big and strong… How did ye and Da meet? When did ye know, ye wanted to have me? Fiona says I was an accident… What does that mean?"

Smiling at her daughter's innumerable questions, Buffy followed the kids into the training room and closed the door behind her as Katie continued on.


	8. Chapter 7

**10 Minutes Until Sunset**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Dawn sat at the counter island beside Katie and Connor. Buffy had quickly made macaroni and cheese for the children for the first time. They ate the cheesy dish faster than Buffy had ever seen them eat anything before.

"I love—" Connor paused with a frown, "—Mama, what's this called again?"

"Mac and cheese," Buffy replied.

Connor swooped another large spoonful of the mac and cheese before shoving it into his mouth. "Mwac awnd Chweese!" He said with a mouth filled. "Mwac awnd Chweese! Mwac awnd Chweese!" Connor sang dipping his spoon into the cheesy pasta.

Dawn laughed at the young boy finding her nephew very cute.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Buffy said and turned back to the sink to continue straightening up.

"Alright, Buf," Xander said entering the kitchen with Cordelia in tow. Buffy faced her old friend waiting for him to continue, "Willow and Tara Angel-proofed well… everything. Spike will be here at sundown. Giles, Wes, and… Fred?" Xander looked back at Cordelia for confirmation of the mousey woman's name. Cordelia nodded. "They're at the Magic Box still working on a spell for Angel's soul. Willow and Tara are going to back to the shop and myself and Cordy will be here with you and the Dawnster."

"Great," Buffy said placing the pasta pan into the soapy water in the sink. "I want Spike here with the rest of you guys while I patrol."

Xander frowned, "Patrol? By yourself? Is that safe?"

Buffy did not want this conversation in front of the children but they've been glued to her side since leaving the Realm—not that she minded but she didn't want to frighten them about their father than they already were.

"I need to be out there and I need everyone here. I need as many people as I can get to watch them." Buffy said quickly in efforts not to frighten her children too much. Connor did not seem to notice the conversation, he was too invested in the mac and cheese but Katie, on the other hand, watched her mother with curious eyes. She was not entirely sure what was going. But by the firmness in her mother's voice, as she gave out the orders, Katie knew it was very serious. Katie knew, when her mother barked orders, they were not to be taken lightly.

"Why do ye call Da, Angel?" Katie asked breaking the tension in the kitchen.

Buffy tore her eyes from Xander and gave her full attention to her young seven-year-old, thankful for the slight change in subject. With a tugging small smile, completely in love with her daughter, Buffy leaned against the counter island and reached across placing her hands over Katie's. "'Cause he's my angel," Buffy told the girl with genuine honesty. "Just like how you're my little sardine and Connie is my little pumpkin belly." Trying to ease her daughter's fears, Buffy tossed her a small smile.

* * *

After the children wolfed down their dinner, Dawn turned on the television for the children; taking it upon herself to babysit and keep them calm while Buffy and the others stressed for the night to come.

Dawn laughed at Connor, who was utterly fascinated with the television and squealed with excitement everytime something happened in the cartoon. Katie sat beside her Aunt and brother on the couch kept her eyes firmly on her mother.

Her mother was so different in this time and yet, completely the same. Katie knew her mother wasn't telling her something. It was something for only grownups to know. It was something very dangerous.

Katie watched as Buffy shrugged on a long black leather jacket. Once again, Katie found herself marvelling at this times fashion. She had never seen a woman, especially a woman of her mother's stature wear clothing like this before. From the black long sleeve shirt to the matching slacks, to the leather heeled boots and long jacket—It was all very odd. Katie noted the strange sharp piece of wood her mother tucked into her jacket sleeve.

So many questions ran through her young mind. Was her mother a warrior of some sort? Can ladies be warriors? Where was her mother going? Why were all of these strange but very nice people going to protect them? Was her mother going to go after her father? What happened to her father? Is the sharp piece of wood for her father? Where did his soul go? Is he still the same? These questions baited her mind in an unbroken wheel that never ceased to slow down.

Glancing down at her watch than looking outside to see the sky darken, Buffy knew it was time to patrol. She crossed the living room to the couch where her children sat.

Crouching down before them, Buffy held her hands against there cheeks. "Okay, I need to go out for a little bit."

"I want to go!" Connor announced.

"I know you do, baby, but you can't. It's not safe. Remember what I told you?"

Connor's pout deepened and his brows pinched together. "But I want to go with ye, Mama." He said crossing his little arms over his chest.

Buffy tussled his dark hair, "I know." She leaned forward brushing her lips against his cheek.

Standing to her feet, Buffy buttoned the front of her leather jacket and said, "I want you to listen to your Uncle and Aunt's while I'm gone." She said. Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Buffy's cocking high brow and stern 'no-nonsense' look made him back down. "There are no 'buts' about it. _Listen_ and bedtime is at eight-thirty and no later."

Xander and Cordelia stared at Buffy with surprise never having heard her command children so forcefully and yet, completely gently before. In fact, no one knew what to expect when Buffy announced that she was a mother of two. Unfortunately, more often than not, Buffy was known to her friends to sometimes be a bit flaky. Imagine their shock to witness Buffy's mothering first hand. It appeared to come naturally for her as she spoke or comforted the children.

From the brief occurrence Buffy's children let their guard down in front of Xander, he could easily see their attributes which equated to Buffy. Like right now, he watched Connor's pout deepening as Buffy refused to let him go with her on patrol. His pout was so much like Buffy's, it was almost comical. Katie on the other hand, Xander wasn't too sure about her still. Yes, appearance wise, she looked remarkably like Buffy but her personality was quiet and shy much like Angel.

 _Maybe we can build a fort._ Xander wondered to himself. _What kid doesn't like building a fort?_

The front door opened and closed, drawing the attention of the room to the entrance of the french doors. Katie and Connor looked at the strange man with large eyes. He was tall but not as tall as their father nor as broad. He had high cheekbones and a permeant smirk. This man also had bright blonde hair, almost white and it was slick back. He wore all black; black t-shirt, jeans, boots, and leather long duster.

The strange man's bright blue eyes shifted from the children to Buffy with a heavy frowned, "Don't tell me, I'm babysittin'." He sneered.

Katie looked at her mother surprised she let an Englishmen into the house. She remembered her father's angered ramblings whenever the subject of anything England related came up.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I need you here, Spike." Buffy told him firmly.

"Are you feelin' okay, Slayer?" Spike eyed the blonde haired woman with a cocked brow. "All this time travel, you're starting to lose your touch—You used to be scary."

Buffy pursed her lips with annoyance, "Angelus is back. And I need to find him. I need you here to watch my children—"

Spike thought his ears had failed him, "—Children?"

Aggravated, Buffy gestured to the kids sitting on the couch then placed her hands on her hips. This was a stance the O'Connor children knew very well. They've often seen their mother stand like this whenever she was frustrated with their father.

"These little pip-squeaks are yours?" Spike moved to get a better view of them. He held his thumbs through the belt loops and tilted his head to the side. "I don't see it. Are you sure, you're the mother? Or perhaps you were foolin' around with someone other than poor Li—"

"—Finish that sentence and I'll stake you right here—right now."

Spike smirked at the empty threat, "No, I don't think you will, luv. 'Cause you need me. Isn't that right?" His smug smirk widened.

"I really hate you." Buffy glared at the chipped vampire.

"Mama!" Buffy whirled around to Connor. "It's not nice to say, hate."

Wincing after being caught, Buffy nodded, "You're right, baby." She turned back to Spike and glared, "I _strongly dislike_ you."

Spike chuckled loving the image of Buffy faltering her scary Vampire Slayer image in front of her children. "Why don't you scurry off then and give Captain Forehead a big kiss for us, eh?"

"Keep an eye on them and don't let them out of your sight," Buffy demanded to the room and gave Spike a silent threat which he took seriously. Without uttering a word, Spike nodded his head with understanding.

Buffy turned from the living room heading to the door when Katie jumped off of the couch and went after her. "Mama!"

Closing the door she had just begun to open, Buffy turned to the small voice belonging to her daughter. Katie wrapped her small arms around Buffy in a tight hug.

"It's gonna to be okay." Buffy kissed the side of Katie's hair then tilted her small chin to look at her. "Remember, don't answer the door for anyone. If you see your father, remember what I told you. He's not himself right now. You have protect Connie just like how I'm protecting you. If you see your Da, tell someone. Don't let him in. He may seem like himself, but he's not."

Tearfully nodding her head, Katie compiled with her mother's gentle demands. She was scared to the bone but she trusted her mother and believed her every word.

Cupping her hand around Katie's cheek, Buffy softly smiled that comforting smile which instantly put Katie at ease. "I'll be back before you know it," Buffy said, brushing her lips against the young girl's cheek then stood exiting the house leaving Katie in the foyer.

Katie stared at the wooden door for a moment releasing a heavy breath. She went back into the living room where Xander, Dawn, and Connor were beginning to build a fort out of the pillows and blankets while Spike and Cordelia stood off to the side finding this game childish and absurd.

Unsure what to do, Katie went to stand with Spike and Cordelia.

"I found something I think you might like," Cordelia said to Katie as she pulled out a large book from a basket near the couch. "It's called, a photo album." Cordelia sat down with Katie placing the album in front of them. "This album is full of baby pictures of your mom."

"My Mama?" Katie's brow rose high.

Cordelia smiled with a nod, "And of your grandmother and Aunt Dawn. Look."

Katie followed Cordelia's finger to a fading photograph of a sixth-month-old baby sitting on a carpeted floor only wearing a diaper. "Who's that?" Katie looked at Cordelia noting her smiling expression, Katie's eyes went back to the photo. "Mama? She's a little baby!" Katie exclaimed never realizing her beautiful mother was once a child herself. "Where's all her hair?"

"Wait until you see your mother in her early teen years—Awkward," Cordelia said playfully with a bit of biting sarcasm. She turned the page and watched with delight as Katie gasped then laughed at the other goofy baby photo of her mother.

Despite all that was currently going on in the crumbling world in Sunnydale, finally, there was laughter in the Summers house again.

* * *

 _ **Leave a Review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Half Past Midnight**

 **Restfield Cemetery**

It's been hours and there still had not been any sightings of Angelus. Buffy passed through all of his usual haunts that she could think of multiple times. Every fiber of her being told her that Angelus was in Sunnydale. Of course he would be. Keeping him locked in the cottage would've only slowed him down by a couple of hours.

She decided on the cemetery again which led back to her house which coincidentally forced her to pass the Crawford Mansion just one more time.

"Do you know the first I thought had when I saw you in that shop all those years ago?" Buffy stood frozen hearing his familiar velvety voice from behind. "I thought, my God, she is beautiful like the sun."

Buffy slowly faced Angelus standing a short distance away from her, leaning against a mausoleum.

"Well," he pushed himself towards her, "that's a lie… The _very_ first thought was, I bet she tight as a virgin but I'm pretty sure I compared you to the sun at one point. I was very poetic in those days—You remember."

Angelus revelled in her shock and took full advantage before she'd want to throw a mean right hook across his jaw. "Tsk, tsk, Mrs O'Connor… That was a mean stunt you pulled, Buffy—Leaving me to die while you abandoned _our_ children. What were your parting words to them? I'll see you soon? And then you just… left. Left them with strangers." Angelus chuckled. "It's funny, for over two hundred and some odd years, that's exactly what I thought you did. Abandoned them. I didn't think you had it in you." His teasing smirk dropped to a deepening frown.

"But it turned out to be something completely different for only that to _really_ happen—now." Angelus began to pace with his hands behind his back trying to piece together the jagged timeline of events. "So you can imagine the betrayal I felt when you walked out this morning—without even a kiss. I think this calls for a good spanking." He darkly smiled feeling his cock awaken with the mere thought of Buffy on all fours at his mercy. "But it's all water under the bridge—I don't hold grudges."

Buffy snorted with amusement at that lie. "You?—Not holding a grudge? Please, so you killing every blonde haired woman and tearing up the earth in order to find the kids was what?—You not 'holding a grudge'? You can't _honestly_ think I'd believe that load of bull?"

A large grin tugged at Angelus' lips loving this confident Vampire Slayer. This woman who knew him better than anyone. He too knew everything about her—They're married after all. Angelus couldn't help but wonder how easy it will be to break her knowing all that he knows about her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty in the moonlight." Angelus wolfishly smiled. "Your eyes sparkle."

Buffy had none of it and glared at the vampire.

"What was your big plan tonight, Buf? Kill me? You can't kill me."

"I think we've already established once today that I have no problem killing you, Angelus."

"Call me Liam." Angelus smiled tenderly. "The whispering way my name slips from your lips gets me so hard."

"You're disgusting." Buffy sneered with revulsion.

"Ooh, yeah, talk dirty to me, Buf." Angelus mocked her with a laugh. "You know at first, I sort missed that old you… You remember, when I didn't know that you were actually the bitch, who ripped out my heart and let me die, and took away our kids but then _you_ didn't know that you were the bitch that ripped out my heart and let me die, and took away our kids—Yeesh, this is probably not a good story to tell the grandkids." He stepped closer to her waving his hand, "But I don't want that sixteen-year-old girl with puppy eyes wondering why I didn't stick around until the morning."

Pursing her lips together, Buffy felt her rage boiling in her chest threatening to erupt at any moment the longer Angelus talk on.

"You see," Angelus continued, "that pure, sweet, and innocent little girl doesn't know what _you_ know. She doesn't smell as sweet as you do." The Master Vampire stood over her in a close proximity. He was able to feel her body heat against his cool dead skin. "That girl would never let me this close." Angelus reached out running this index finger over the buttons of her leather jacket. "But this woman… my lover... my wife… the face of my unbeating heart… the mother my children… she knows _exactly_ what I like. She _knows me_ better than anyone." His softly hypnotizing voice seeped into Buffy's ears. She felt herself beginning to melt and fall for him. "She knows how to make me weak in the knees. I crave your scent… your taste… your heat…"

He slowly opened the buttons of her jacket. He then slipped his hand inside her jacket, wrapping his hand around her back, pulling her against his cool body. Angelus closed his eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent that always had the effect of sending him into a spiral of desire. He wanted her to feel the bulge in his pants that she created with just the sound of her breathless voice.

Opening his eyes, Angelus watched her parting heart-shaped lips. He inched his mouth closer to hers and never stilled his hands that were touching her body. She was under his spell of charms and sex and soon she'd take the bait just as he knew she would.

"Just give in, Buffy," Angelus whispered millimetres from her mouth. "Kiss me." He watched her green eyes close, much to his delight. "Kiss me, Buffy. Let me make love to you. Kiss me, mo grá (my love)."

Suddenly, Buffy thrusted an open palm in the centre of the Angelus' chest, sending him flying across the cemetery yard. His back hit the side of the mausoleum with a thud, cracking it.

Angelus landed on his chest. His head shot up and eyes dark brown eyes flashed yellow with anger.

"Was _that_ your grand plan, _Angelus_? Fuck me then what? You're an idiot if you think I'd fall for your tricks. You said it yourself, I know you better than anyone. Isn't that right, honey?"

With a growl, Angelus jumped up to his feet seething with livid anger.

"So tell me, _Angelus_ , what are _you_ going to do now?"

Clenching his jaw releasing a demonic growled, "Ar dtús, tá mé ag dul a ghlanadh go bealach bréagach... Ansin, Beidh mé ag ceachtanna a mhúineadh duit. Tá sé faoi thimpeallacht ama go bhfuil tú ag éirí go maith le do fhear céile, _Buffy_. (First, I'm going to clean that foul mouth of yours… Then I'm going to teach you a lesson in _respect_. It's about time you've become obedient to your husband, _Buffy_.)"

Buffy cocked a high brow folding her arms across her chest smirking at his threats. Angelus was speaking Gaelic. _Good._ She thought. _He's getting pissed and sooner or later, he's going to slip up_.

"Ní fhulaingfeidh mé níos mó de do theanga géar. Ar an dara dul síos, déanfaidh mé pionós a ghearradh ort mar gheall ar d'easpa dílseachta domsa, _cunt dúnmharú_ duit. (I will not tolerate any more of your sharp tongue. Secondly, I will punish you for your lack of loyalty to me, you _murderous cunt_." Angelus tightened his fists feeling his anger spilling out from this body. "Ar an tríú dul síos, tá mé ag dul go fuck ort, tú a chéasadh, fuck tú arís—ansin tú a mharú. (Thirdly, I'm going to fuck you, torture you, fuck you again— _then_ kill you.)"

"Is that it?" Buffy looked up from examining her nail cuticles unfazed by her husband's outburst. "Gee, if I knew _this_ would be your _only_ punishment, perhaps I should've acted out and fucked Mr Travers when I had the chance." She tilted her head to the side, pretending to mull over the yellow-toothed man from the Tavern, who flirted with her endlessly every night. Buffy knew she took it a step too far but then again, that is exactly were Angelus lived; way-way over the line. She wanted to hurt him and this would be the way to do it—through his vicious and vindictive jealousy.

" _Fucking bitch!_ " Angelus roared and lunged at Buffy with seething anger.

Buffy blocked his flying punch but failed to catch his other hook punch and knee into her stomach. Easily recovering, Buffy followed his attention with a series of her own, unafraid to use her full supernatural power.

Angelus grinned wiping the blood from his lip. "You know what I like most about this weird time shift thing?" He backhanded her across the jaw.

Gritting her teeth, Buffy snapped a front kick causing him to stagger backwards.

"I have more reasons to _hate_ you. Like before, you didn't know. You had no idea what you did to me. You didn't understand but now…" Angelus caught her flying fist and elbowed her in the ribs, "… you do." He tugged her arms closer, forcing her press her body against his.

With Angelus' free hand he grabbed the back of her in his chest forcing her still. "Táim ag dul chun taitneamh a bhaint as do shaol a dhíothú mar a scriosadh tú an mianach. (I'm going to enjoy destroying your world just like how you destroyed mine.)" He violently crushed his mouth against her in a forceful kiss. He broke the kiss and grinned. "Don't let _them_ too far out of your sight, lover." Angelus grinned and shoved her to the ground before taking off into the darkness leaving Buffy where she sat in the grass.

Swallowing her pain and grief, Buffy felt a surge of determination to get back to the house before Angelus tried to do anything else before the sun finally rose.


	10. Chapter 9

**1630 Revello Drive**

 **Buffy's Bedroom**

Katie couldn't sleep. She wasn't tired at all.

She laid on her back and held up a photograph of her mother at the age of sixteen years old. When Aunt Cordelia wasn't looking, Katie took the photograph from the album and tucked it in the pocket of her strange pants.

Feeling the large bed shift slightly, Katie glanced over to her left side watching Connor nestle deeper into his pillow. The beds of this time were much comfier but equally as warm.

Every one of this time was so nice to her and her brother. She quickly discovered how funny Uncle Xander was. It was like he was a large child himself. But it was Aunt Dawn and Aunt Cordelia, who hovered and cooed over them the most.

Katie took a particular liking to the Englishmen. Her father had always said the English were daft and scum of the earth, but this Englishmen was just plain humorous, especially when Connor tried to play with him. But she liked that he didn't try so hard for her attention. In fact, he didn't try at all.

 **Earlier That Night**

Spike and Katie sat together on the couch watching the rest of the grownups play one of Connor's ridiculous and childish games. For the longest time, neither of them said a word to each other, until finally, Spike broke the silence when he said, "Your mum… she's only doin' what she thinks is best."

"I know," Katie replied.

"I doubt she's ever told you, but… I've known your mum for a long time now and though she's a pain in my ass—What I'm tryin' to say is… Um, well, you see, your mum is a very complicated woman and—" Clenching his jaw, Spike recognized that puzzled look set on Katie's features. She looked exactly like Buffy right then. "Bloody hell, your mum is a sort of hero 'round 'ere." He finally spat out.

Katie broke her gaze from the childish display set in front of them and looked at Spike, "A hero?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded, outstretching his arm across the top of the couch. "She's much more than just 'your mum'. She's very important to this world—the _whole_ world." Katie stared at the vampire with growing surprise. "She saves a lot of lives. You're…" Spike turned his blue eyes down to the child pushing the foolish feeling to the back of his mind, "… you're very lucky to 'ave a mum like her. My mum, well, she was a just a bit—a piece of work. Nothin' like yours."

Keeping that tidbit of information from a seemingly cranky Englishmen, Katie smiled to herself proud to have such a mother like her own but something ached at her. She looked up at Spike, "What about my Da?"

Spike caught her eyes and frowned, clearly he was not a fan of her father. "Let's save that long tale for 'nother night, nibblet."

"Do ye call him 'Angel' too? Mama does." Katie thought for a moment looking around the room when she realized something. "So does everyone else... But Mama says, it's a special name. What does she call you?"

"Spike," Spike replied.

Katie's frown deepened, "'Spike' is a strange name... Did she give you that nickname?" She turned her eyes to Spike, "Mama is good at given nicknames, she calls me 'sardine'."

"She calls me 'Spike'."

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Katie lifted hazel green eyes to Spike and asked, "Do you have a nickname for me Da?"

Spike caught her gaze as his sneering smirk widened. "I have several."

* * *

Releasing a heavy breath, Katie ran her small index finger over her mother's young face and rolled over to her side facing the window when she noticed something.

Katie sat up in the bed with wide eyes staring at a man sitting outside the bedroom window of her mother's room.

"Da?" Katie whispered staring at his familiar face.

Angelus sat outside the window wearing a tender easy smile. He gently tapped on the window, careful not to wake Connor from his slumber.

Katie rolled out of the covers and set the photograph down on the bed. She crossed the small distance to the window unable to blink her eyes in seeing her father.

She looked at him with peculiar eyes finding his appearance strange. His attire was all black but the oddest thing was not his clothing but his hair. It was so short. Katie had never seen her father with such short hair before. It was spiked in all sorts of directions.

"Open the window, mo sairdín beag (my little sardine)," Angelus said through the glass. "Turn that latch and push up." He gently directed her.

Katie turned the window latched and lifted the window up letting in the cool nighttime air.

Angelus ran his dark eyes over her and a soft smile tugged at his lips, "Ye're just as I remember ye to be… beautiful like ye're mother." He kept his voice low letting his Irish brogue easily slip back into his words.

"Da?"

"It's me, lass." His voice was soothing and familiar. "I've looked high and low for ye. For so long. I've missed ye. I've missed our long conversations about books and the clouds… Ye're mind is a remarkable thing, mo chroí (my heart). So smart for such a young little thing."

Katie stared at her father with large eyes. She wanted to cry and jump into his arms. "What are ye doin' out there, Da? Aren't ye cold?"

Angelus shivered and popped his collar to block the cool air hitting the back of his neck. "Oh, very much. I think ye should let me in and ye can tell me all about where ye've been with ye're brother."

Suddenly, Buffy's warning rang in Katie's mind. _Mama said not to let anyone inside. And if I saw Da, I should tell someone._ She lifted her puzzled eyes to Angelus' kind face. _He doesn't seem so different to me… He doesn't seem dangerous—Why would Mama say he's dangerous? It's Da and Da loves me._

"Why don't ye just come in? Do ye need someone to open the door? I can tell—"

"— _No,_ " his harsh tone took Katie by surprise.

Angelus cursed to himself as Katie began to back away from the window suddenly afraid of him. _What has Buffy been telling these little brats?_ Angelus felt his demon roar with anger at the Vampire Slayer.

Regrouping and replacing his frown with a kind tugging smile, one he knew his daughter would recognise, Angelus watched Katie ease. "I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to sound so brazen, I just… I want to surprise ye're mother and ye're brother. I've missed all of ye so much. Me heart aches to be with ye again. It's been so long. Forgive me?"

Katie eyed her father carefully trying to detect his honesty.

"I just want to hug ye. I want ye in me arms, mo sardine. Is breá liom an oiread sin. (I love you so much.) Come to me." Angelus whispered. "Give me a hug."

Katie thought for a long moment wondering if she should run and tell someone like her mother told her to do but her father was so close and she him missed so much.

Slowly, Katie made the first small step towards him.

* * *

Jogging at half speed back to her house, a terrible feeling came over Buffy as soon as she turned the corner of her neighbourhood street.

Everything in her body was telling her something supernatural was near. Instantly, she worried for her children and picked up her pace heading back to the house.

The house came into view and Buffy's eyes lifted to the roof. She saw a dark shadowed figure crouched outside the window of her bedroom. Narrowing her sights, Buffy saw the top of her daughter's head. _No!_ Panic rippled through her veins and sprinted to the house as fast as her supernatural stamina can take her.

* * *

Charging into the house, Buffy threw open the front door, never noticing, Xander, Cordelia, Dawn, and Spike shoot up to their feet from the living room.

Buffy ignored her name being called and raced up the stairs in a panic.

Running down the hallway, Buffy wrapped her hand around the bedroom doorknob and shoved open the door, instantly waking Connor from his slumber.

Katie, who stood inches from Angelus whirled around to see her mother angrily stomping into the bedroom. Her green eyes never landed on Katie but were fixed on Angelus.

"We were just talkin' about ye." Angelus' smile grew large knowing the jig was up.

Taking long strides, Buffy stepped in front of Katie and pushed her far back, away from the Master Vampire.

"C'mon, Buf, she just wanted to see her 'ole Da. Pull that stick out of ye're arse and loosen up a bit—but not too loose, ye know I like ye tight." Angelus purred lifting his eyes from her breasts to her face. "Let me in." He menacingly grinned.

With supernatural speed, Buffy reached out of the window, grabbing Angelus by the front of his shirt. "Sorry, Liam. Changed the locks." Buffy rammed his forehead into the glass window letting it crack and scratch his head.

She let go of the front of his shirt just as Angelus' bleeding head came through the glass window only to be blocked by the protective forcefield Willow and Tara had cast over the house.

Angelus tumbled off the roof of the house and fell flat on his back with a thud.

Buffy calmed her racing heart, fueled by adrenaline. She whirled around to her children. Katie stood pale and terrified at what she had just witnessed. Her hazel green eyes were reddening with tears and Connor sat on the bed holding the blanket under his chin, freely letting his tears river down his little face.

Her children have seen her and Angel fight numerous times before. Yelling matches that should have scared anyone but their fights were never like this. This was something they should have never seen. This was violent and cruel and the argument didn't end in a deep passionate kiss.

"Are you okay?" Buffy addressed Katie holding her hands to her face. She tucked the child's hair behind her ears. "Did he hurt you?" Frightened for her daughter, Buffy scanned Katie's young face for injury.

Katie shook her head as her tears finally fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Connor, c'mere baby," Buffy held out her arm for Connor to crawl into.

Quickly, Connor jumped out of the covers and ran to his mother's side. He cried into her jacket, soaking her black long sleeve shirt. "Shh, I'm here…. I'm here…" Buffy whispered.

"Buf?" Xander called out to her gently.

Lifting her head, Buffy to see the gang and Spike standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Angel happened. But… he's gone now." Buffy looked down at the children held tightly in her arms. "He won't be coming back. You're safe." She assured her children and laid her cheek over Connor's head that was on her chest.

Feeling utterly awkward, Spike cleared his throat and asked, "Will you, uh—Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Buffy said without looking up at Spike, too distracted by her petrified children. "We're going to go to bed. Thank you." She raised her eyes to Spike then tossed them around the faces surrounding the vampire.

One by one, the gang filed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them to give Buffy privacy.

"Let's get back to bed." Buffy gently directed.

"Will ye stay, Mama?" Connor asked crawling back under the covers.

"Of course I will," Buffy said.

Katie watched her mother with a hawks eye, afraid to leave her out of her sight. She watched as Buffy removed her jacket and draped it over the back of a chair then unzipped her black heeled boots.

Buffy placed herself between her children. As soon as her back rested against the backboard, Katie and Liam were nestled at her sides needing contact with their heroine mother.

"Why is he like that?" Katie asked in a small voice that broke Buffy's heart.

"I told you, he's different. He's mean."

Katie tilted her little chin upwards to look at Buffy, "He has no soul. Just like ye said."

Pressing her mouth against her daughter's forehead, Buffy tried a soft smile which never made her face. "That's right. But soon he'll be himself again."

"He's scary, Mama." Connor buried his face into Buffy's breast.

"I know. But I'm here and I'll always protect you."

"I don't like him anymore," Connor mumbled hiding his face.

Buffy weaved her fingers through his brown hair. "No, never say that. He's still your father. He may be different now, but soon he'll be himself again." She repeated trying to assure her children and herself. "And you'll love him." Buffy turned her eyes to Katie still looking up at her. "Just like how I love him—how I'll always love him." She kissed Katie's forehead. "Close your eyes… sleep." She softly whispered with a comforting breathless voice which immediately comforted her young children. "Sleep."

Softly, Buffy began to sing a familiar song:

 _"_ _You know I can't smile without you,_

 _I can't smile without you,_

 _I can't laugh and I can't sing,_

 _I'm finding it hard to do anything,"_

Buffy watched her children's eyes grow heavy as they tried to desperately to keep their eyes open. She continued to sing the song gently. Her fingers ran through Connor's shaggy hair. A small smile tugged her lips watching his puffy cheeks squish against her. She kissed the top of his head then turned her eyes to Katie. Her nose was buried into Buffy's side and her arm draped across Buffy's waist.

The Slayer's heart poured love for these two little blessings asleep against her. Her eyes turned to the cracked window that was a haunting reminder of what had happened not long before. She glared at the window silently vowing to protect what was left of her family with everything she possessed.

 ** _Song Used: "Can't Smile Without You" Barry Manilow 1978_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Morning**

Standing outside the house in the bright early morning, Buffy stood between Katie and Connor at the edge of the driveway staring at the 1996 green Jeep Cherokee.

"Why are you three standing around?" Xander asked as he opened the driver's side door.

Cordelia rolled her eyes catching Buffy's fearful expression. "C'mon, it'll be fine."

"Yeah," Dawn chimed in opening the back seat door. "I found a booster car seat for Connor in the basement and Xander checked it and strapped it in Jeep. It'll be fine Buffy, let 'em in the car."

Xander rolled down the window and stuck his head out saying, "Yeah! Let 'em in the car!"

"In the car! In the car! In the car!" Xander, Cordelia, and Dawn chanted.

Connor tugged at the hem of Buffy's blouse, turning her attention. "I want to go in the car, Mama."

"The pout! Connor, do the pout!" Cordelia loudly whispered from the passenger's seat to Connor.

Buffy watched as Connor's little mouth dropped in a deep pouting frown and his brown eyes grew bigger melting anyone with a beating heart.

"We're not afraid, Mama," Katie assured and looked at Connor to follow her lead.

Connor nodded his head and repeated, "Yeah, we're not afraid, Mama." His pout deepened.

Buffy released a heavy breath shaking her head feeling utterly outnumbered.

* * *

Xander took the long route to the Magic Box having too much fun in the car with his niece and nephew.

Katie and Connor had the windows rolled down with their heads sticking out of the car, feeling the Californian breeze.

Sitting in the middle of the backseat, Buffy watched with amusement as her children had the time of their lives. She wanted something, anything to bring their spirits up since last night. They awoke in the morning still a bit shaken and depressed. She had made them their favourite for breakfast and Dawn sat with them and watched cartoons but nothing was pulling them from their melancholy.

She turned her chin to the right and watched Connor with a wide grin on his little face. _He really looks like Liam when he smiles like that._ Shifting her glance to the left. Buffy's young daughter stared out of the window with fascination. Her heart ached to wonder what could've happened if she hadn't gotten rid of Angelus when she had. Buffy wasn't sure if her heart could take if anything else happened to her children.

Buffy hoped that the group left at the Magic Box had formed some sort of way to access Angel's soul.

All of this was beginning to be too much. Buffy refused to have Angelus roam Sunnydale for as long as he had the last time he was soulless. She knew so much more now. Buffy was a better Slayer than before. _I defeated a Hell God for Christ's sake. I can take Angelus. I can defeat Angelus... again._

 **Magic Box**

Opening the door first, Buffy entered the magic shop as Katie and Connor breezed past her to find a spot at the roundtable where Giles, Wesley, Fred, Willow, and Tara sat. Books laid spread across the tabletop.

Connor pulled out an empty chair and climbed onto it. He then pushed the old heavy books out of his way to make room. Giles stood from his chair and went to the teapot placed in the corner of the shop when Katie snatched his vacant seat. She scooted it against Connor's chair and frowned for a moment when she remembered something.

Katie ran back to Buffy taking the colouring book and crayon box from her hands. The seven-year-old rushed back to Connor and opened the colouring book.

"Buffy," Giles began watching Buffy set the tote bag on her shoulder aside, "how was last night? Did you happen to run into Angel?"

"That and more…" Buffy said reaching into the tote bag for two juice boxes. "I saw Angel, we fought, and then…" she briefly paused, "… he made an unwanted visit. He tried to," Buffy poked the straws into each juice box, "get an invite into the house."

Piecing together her jagged story, Giles slowly nodded, realizing Angelus had threatened the children. "And they're… safe?" He asked, glancing down at the children busy colouring.

"For the moment," Buffy crossed the short distance to the table and placed the juice boxes down in front of the kids. She turned her eyes to the research notes and open-faced books on the table. She took a moment to examine it when she asked, "Looks like I'm not the only one who had all the fun last night."

"Yes, well," Giles removed his glasses, "that would be selfish of you to keep 'all of the fun'." He tried a small smile then continued, "We've learned a lot last night—through trial and error of course."

"Yes, we did," Wesley spoke upholding a notebook in his hand. "For one, Mr Giles and I were _completely_ off with the idea of Delothrian's Arrow. Foolish really…" the ex-Watcher shook his head at his own stupidity.

Buffy frowned, "Why? Why would that be foolish?" She looked around for a response.

"Because then that would mean Angel's soul is lost," Willow explained.

"And that would be the worst case scenario." Tara finished.

Tossing her eyes between the ex-Watcher's to the Wiccan's, Buffy still very unsure what all of this was leading up to. Personally, she wasn't sure if she could take any more stress than that already riddled her body. "So… what's next?" No one responded to her question. "Guys, I need answers." She stepped closer to the group not wanting her children to overhear the fear in her voice. "I can't have a homicidal maniac running around Sunnydale and threatening our kids… I need my husband back."

Willow stood from the chair and said, "Angel lost his soul the 'old-fashioned' way, right?"

Crossing her arms, Buffy nodded.

"Then that means, his soul is not misplaced."

" _And_?" Buffy tried to keep her voice even but her patience wore thin quickly.

Willow looked at Tara, "Well, Tara suggested the original curse—"

"—But it was Willow, who explained the curse to me." Tara bashfully smiled at her girlfriend.

"But _you_ knew right away that the Ritual of Restoration was the only way to go." Willow grabbed Tara's hand with a soft smile, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The Gypsy curse?" Buffy asked. "You wanna recurse him?"

Willow nodded, "Yes, but not just recurse him, we wanna bind his soul. But that would mean we'd have to rewrite the entire spell."

Releasing a heavy breath of frustration, Buffy's annoyance was brimming over the edge. "And are you able to?"

"We already did." The redhead smiled. "Fred," Willow pointed at the mousy dark-haired woman sitting next to the children ducked her head suddenly terrified of the aggravated Vampire Slayer, "happens to be a whizkid with the languages—I mean, _really,_ Buffy she gave Giles a run for his money!" Willow's smile dropped noticing the tight-lipped frown adorned across Buffy's face. "Err—she know's Kalderash—or a very similar language to it, i.e, Romanian. And Fred was able to change a few words around in the spell. We can bind Angel's soul."

A weight lifted from Buffy's shoulders hearing the news but no one else standing around the table shared her relief. "What? What is it?"

Wesley said, "There is just… one problem." He told the Vampire Slayer carefully.

"And that is...?" The research group was silent unsure how to explain to Buffy the newest dilemma. The silence was suffocating, Buffy knew whatever it was, it was going to put a sharp stake straight through her relief.

"Oh my God," Cordelia sighed heavily also feeling the pressure of the silence. "Put on your running shoes and get to the point!"

Giles cleared his throat. "In order to complete the Ritual of Restoration, we need the Orb of Thesulah."

"We're a magic shop, do you have one in stock?" Xander asked.

"No, no I do not," Giles said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "The last known Orb of Thesulah was destroyed."

Pursing her lips together, Buffy knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "Destroyed during the first time Angel's soul was restored."

"And unfortunately, that was the last known orb in existence."

"I already checked _eBay_ ," Anya announced from behind the counter. "But they were out of stock…" she stepped back around the counter suddenly afraid of the Slayer's sharp glare.

More than anything, Buffy wanted to punch something. Her eyes shifted from the Scoobie's to her children, happily colouring at the table. They were completely oblivious to the terrifying stress which held their father's lost humanity in the balance. Releasing a breath, Buffy calmed her nerves and looked at Giles. "So, what now? Are you telling we can't do the spell that would save my husband because we don't have that orb-thing? Really? You're honestly telling me Angel will _not_ get his soul because of a glass orb? We are in a _magic store_ is there anything— _anything_ here that could work as a substitute?"

Afraid to let the Vampire Slayer down, the room was silent.

" _Guys!_ " Buffy clenched her jaw and held her hands to her hips.

The children heads snapped up recognizing the anger in their mother's voice. For the first time, they noticed the thick tension in the room and the exasperated expression adorning Buffy's features.

"Temper, temper, Buffy."

Buffy whirled around to the back door which led to the supplies room basement to see Angelus leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

 _ **Leave a Review!**_


	12. Chapter 11

"You know, I always _loved_ it when you got so mad your body riddled with scorching heat." He purred closing his eyes with a smile, "Sometimes, I'd go out of my way just to make you so uncontrollably angry because your fiery passion is… _irresistible_."

Buffy glared at her estranged husband more than shocked to see him at this time.

Wesley and Giles immediately stepped in front of the children in an attempt to block from Angelus' sight.

"You look surprised, Buf," Angelus said. "Is it the daytime that's throwing you off?"

"You shouldn't have come here, Angel."

Angelus shrugged, "Well, I _tried_ to have an adult conversation with you, Buffy, but frankly, last night you were just too busy thinking with only your pussy, that you were just… uncommunicative."

"Get out," Buffy ordered with disdain.

"No," Angelus smirked, unafraid of the infamous Vampire Slayer. "I told you, I wanted to spend time with _our_ children. What?—You think you can keep them away from me? Change a couple locks and put some garlic in the doorway?" He flicked the string of garlic cloves around the doorframe as he stepped further into the shop. "They need their father."

Buffy tightly pursued her lips together. It was an expression Angelus immediately felt lust for.

"I agree. Our children _do_ need their father. But they don't need _you_ ," she stepped towards him. "Now, get out or I will throw you out head first. And lucky for you, it's a bright sunshiny day."

"Tough talk," Angelus' smile widened as a gang of vampires emerged from the downstairs supplies basement. "I'm here, for one thing, Buf and it's not a custody battle. Please, we've been married for two hundred and forty-eight years. That's a milestone and this rate, we're on a roll and I'm never letting you divorce me. I just love you so much." He mockingly laughed in her face then continued, "So _that_ means, I should be able to see my children whenever I want but for whatever reason, you're keeping them from me."

Buffy swallowed, "I'll give you one guess why."

Angelus leaned to his right side to see his two young children sitting at the round table with petrified eyes. With a devilish smile, Angelus waved at them then stood straight glaring at his wife. "You don't seem to be understanding the gravity of the situation here, Buf. _I_ outnumber you. _I_ want to see _my_ children." Angelus stood face to face with Buffy. He leaned closer to her and whispered for only her to hear. "And _I_ want you down on your knees sucking my cock begging for your life."

Suddenly, Buffy threw a powerful right hook across Angelus' chin. His head whipped to the side and rubbed the sting of her powerful punch. He shifted his jaw then threw an equally strong back-fist across her beautiful face.

The battle began.

The vampire gang, Angelus brought along with him attacked the Scoobie's and Angel's Investigation team.

"Katie! Connor!" Dawn waved across the Magic Box for their attention needing to hide the kids from Angelus.

Katie and Connor ducked under the table and weaved around the fight with terror towards their Aunt.

Meanwhile, Buffy kept Angelus distracted with the fight for him not to notice their children running to hide.

Grinning, Angelus grabbed Buffy by the back of her hair and pulled her backwards, "You know the foundation of our lasting marriage, Buffy? It's that you," he sucker punched in the stomach, " _always_ give me what I want." Angelus brought her face straight into this knee and watched her stumble backwards into the roundtable.

Free from the fight, Angelus' dark eyes scanned the room when he saw Dawn wrapping her arms around the kids to lead them away from the fight, heading towards the front door.

Dawn reached out to open the front door in order to get the kids into the sunlight when Angelus suddenly appeared from behind the door slamming it closed. "You don't have permission to leave." His brown eyes flashed a shade of golden yellow terrifying his kids.

Angelus shoved Dawn into the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Angelus picked up Connor and grabbed Katie by her wrist and pulled her towards the door leading down to the supplies room.

" _No! No! Mama! Mama!_ " Katie and Connor tearfully called out.

Buffy staked a vampire into the heart just as her eyes landed on her kids crying for their mother's help. _No!_ Two other vampires blocked the Slayer's pathway towards her kids. She fought them off but failed to break past them.

Tara held out her hand towards Angelus and the kids and said, " _Solvo!_ ( _Release!)_ "

Angelus and the children flew apart off of their feet from an invisible force.

Connor slid across the floor near Cordelia. She grabbed him, keeping him far away from Angelus.

Buffy managed to jab the stake into the vampire's hearts and pushed her away towards Angelus, as he was getting back up to his feet. He turned his back to Buffy just as she attacked him. She shoved him away from Katie sitting against the wall crying with terrified fear.

Buffy continued her dominating fight by punching him in the stomach and ramming his face into the shelves breaking them. Angelus doubled back regaining his footing. He looked up at Buffy surprised by the power she possessed since the last time they've fought. It was memorizing.

Without missing a beat, Buffy kept her gain in the advantage and wailed on him with her fists. She grabbed him and threw him against the wall watching him fall to the ground with a thud.

Whirling around, Buffy went to Katie on the opposite side of the shop. Buffy went her knees and held her hands around Katie's face checking for injury. Katie's hazel green eyes were red and moistened with tears.

Buffy noticed her daughter's eyes grow bigger, looking straight past her.

Angelus grabbed Buffy by the back of her neck and shoulder and rammed her face into the windowsill and to the ground. Wrapping his hand around her neck, Angelus squeezed the air from Buffy's lungs and lifted her to her feet until she was dangling in the air fighting for breath.

Watching the light begin to leave his wife's green eyes, Angelus dropped Buffy to the ground and grabbed Katie.

" _Mama!_ "

" _No! Katie!"_ Buffy's voice was hoarse, trying to recover from the fight. _"Kate_ **—** " Buffy coughed trying to lift her head but she was in utter pain.

Angelus smirked, "Say night, night, Mama." He stomped his boot down over Buffy's head until she could not get back up.

Katie kicked her legs desperate to free herself. " _Let me go! Let me go! Mama!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs begging her to mother to save her but Buffy was knocked out cold. " _Mama! Mama! Mama_ **—** _Mama!_ " Katie screamed.

The fight continued on as Angelus exited the Magic Box with the screaming and hysterical child. " _Mama! Mama! Mama!_ " Katie continued.

Stepping downstairs to the basement supplies room, Angelus slammed the door closed silencing the seven-year old's cries.


	13. Chapter 12

**Nightfall**

 **Shadow Valley Vineyards**

Sitting in silence, Angelus sat back in the chair eyeing the young seven-year-old carefully. He was more than pleased she finally stopped crying and screaming for Buffy to rescue her. After he threatened to punish her, Katie wisely calmed down but the tight frown, sniffling nose, and redden eyes did not disappear.

Angelus folded his arms over his chest and crossed his leg of his knee. "You still think she's coming?… Don't you?" He asked, not bothering to disguise his voice with his forgotten Irish brogue.

Katie wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She sunk deeper into her frown and crossed arms staring at the ground.

"Katie," Angelus tilted his head to the side and raised a brow, " _Kathryn,_ I asked you a question. It would be wise for you to snap out of this attitude and answer me."

Still, Katie did not respond.

Angelus smirked recognising Buffy's infamous stubbornness in the girl.

Leaning forward, Angelus searched for her eyes, which were sternly focused on the ground. His smile grew as he watched her wipe a fallen tear from her eye. "She's not coming," Angelus said. "Kate, look at me."

Against her will, Katie lifted her eyes to her father.

"She's _not_ coming for you."

"I don't believe ye." Katie held her arms tighter together as if it would make her disappear.

Angelus ran his eyes over her, "You should. There are many things you don't know about your mother and one of them is… she doesn't care about you." He told her slowly watching her eyes rise to his face. "She never did." His voice was eerily sincere. "In fact, she didn't want you at all. The only reason you were born, mo grá is because I forced her to have you. _I've_ always wanted you—Not _her_."

Katie's bottom lip began to quiver. She felt her unshed tears blur her vision as she listened to her father. "I… I don't believe ye." She told him with a small shaken voice.

"You should. I would never lie to you." Angelus searched for her hazel green eyes once more. "I love you."

Tucking her chin into her neck, Katie unfolded her arms in over to wipe her tears away with the back of her hands. "Mama loves me. Sh—she'll come for me…"

Angelus rested his elbows on his knees, eying his young daughter with seemingly sincere empathy. "No. She won't."

 **Magic Box**

Buffy threw open the shop's door and slammed it closed behind her. She stomped down the stairs breathing heavily with livid anger and panic. She had searched up and down Sunnydale for any trace of Angelus. She had followed all eight swear tunnels, which weaved around Sunnydale five times. She had torn through the Crawford mansion and every vacant mansion in Sunnydale and still, there was no sign of Angelus or her daughter.

Giles looked up from the pile of books spread across the table, since the ambush, Giles and the others have been working tirelessly to find an alternate for the Orb of Thesulah. "No luck still."

"Xander and Spike aren't back yet?"

"No," Giles replied.

Buffy pursed her lips together, "Have you found an alternative way to restore Angel's soul?"

Hating to disappoint his former Slayer once more, Giles removed his glasses and said, "Willow and Tara have been in the back trying to conjure up the energy to create an orb but… it's taking longer than expected—"

"—How much longer?"

"Hours… maybe days," Giles replied.

The room stared at the Vampire Slayer watching her reaction darken as she silently recoils his words for a moment. Her eyes lifted and focused directly on the ex-Watcher. "I can't _do_ _days_. I can't even do hours. I _need_ _now._ "

"I know, Buffy. But we found a way but in order to create an orb like the one used by the Kalderash clan, it takes an enormous amount of energy, resources, and magic to—"

"— _I don't care!_ " Buffy sniped with familiar desperation Giles had not heard in a long time. "A demon took my daughter. She is defenceless against him. She has _no idea_ what _he is_. She has _no idea_ what the hell is going on. I have no idea where she is or if she's hurt…" Images of Katie crying in pain because Angelus was torturing her flashed through Buffy's mind. "She needs me. And I can't find her. Giles, I _need_ his soul restored."

Feeling the depths of Buffy's guilt and panic, Giles sympathetically nodded his head. "I know," he told her. "But in order to restore Angelus' soul, we need the orb and in order have the orb, Willow and Tara need time." He tried to re-explain.

With her bottom lip quivering, Buffy glared at the older man and said, "Katie may not have time."

Walking out of the bathroom with Cordelia, Connor looked up to see Buffy standing near the round table in a standoff with his Grandfather.

"Mama!" Connor raced over to Buffy with his arms outstretched wide.

Buffy caught the boy jumping into her arms. She let his little legs and arms wrap tightly around her. He laid his head on her shoulder and took comfort in her familiar perfume scent.

"I need to go back out there." Buffy unravelled Connor's arms from around her neck and placed him down on his feet.

"Mama?"

Buffy clenched her jaw and looked past Giles to Cordelia and Dawn standing in the background.

"We'll take care of him, Buffy," Cordelia said.

With a nod, Buffy turned away from the group and walked to the door when Connor called out her, "Mama!" He chased after her before she left the shop. Connor reached and caught the hem of her coat pulling her back. "Mama! Mama, don't go!"

"I have to," Buffy told him.

"No!" Connor wrapped his arms around her leg letting his tears stream down his cheeks.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Connor, let go."

"No!" The four-year-old refused.

"Connor…" she said his name with a crisp firmness. "I will not tell you again."

Shaking his head and burying his face into her leg, Connor still refused, " _No!_ "

"Let. Go." Buffy forcefully removed his arms from around her.

The child looked up at her with large tearful eyes feeling her rejection.

Buffy couldn't take the hurt in his large brown eyes. She shook herself from his despair and refocused her sights on the mission to find her missing daughter. Without another word, Buffy opened the shop door and walked out, closing the door behind her and never looking back.

Connor stared at the closed door with soaked eyes.


End file.
